


Ящерка

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Армин должен сделать выбор между жизнью Эрена и возможностью быть с ним





	Ящерка

**Author's Note:**

> ужасы мистические и физиологические, рейтинг за описание трупа и фантазии Армина

Армин еще помнил теплую улыбку Карлы. Он смотрел на нее и думал, что она красивая женщина, очень красивая и что он хотел бы жениться на такой девушке, когда придет время. Но скоро понял, что дело не в Карле, просто она была похожа на Эрена. Армин хотел быть с Эреном, когда они оба вырастут. И когда повзрослеют. И когда состарятся. Он хотел быть с Эреном всю жизнь. И умереть вместе с ним, рядом с ним. Умереть на его руках.  
Да, это казалось очень важным — умереть первым. Потому что Армин знал наверняка — с мучительной, ничем не объяснимой уверенностью, — что не сможет перенести смерть Эрена. Просто сойдет с ума. Не вынесет внезапно обрушившейся пустоты. Эрен заполнял его жизнь целиком, даже с избытком. Эрен заполнял его дни и ночи до краев и переливаясь через край. Расширял его горизонты, дарил новые мечты, увлекал за собой в другие миры. Эрен был всем — другом, братом, любимым, идеалом, самым прекрасным человеком на свете. Даже представить, что его может не стать, было страшно.  
Армин еще помнил живую Карлу, поэтому не сразу узнал ее мертвой. Он был совсем один, в темноте, разреженной слабо светившей свечой. Карла ползла по грязному полу на руках — потому что нижней половины тела у нее не было. Обрывки кишок цеплялись за плохо обструганные доски пола, тормозили. Армин не видел, как она умерла. Выходит, титан раскусил ее пополам.  
Изо рта Карлы раздавались страшные скрежещущие звуки, непохожие на человеческий голос, иногда они превращались в шипение и полусвист:  
— Тджжжжжссс… жжжссс…  
Армин выронил свечу и попытался прогнать галлюцинацию: закрывал глаза, массировал их, медленно считал до десяти, но ничего не помогало. Карла ползла к нему и скрежетала, как будто внутри нее кто-то точил клинок. Пройти к двери мимо Карлы не получилось бы. А сзади были только дыры в полу. Армин никогда не полез бы туда в здравом уме, но в последнее время его рассудок часто замутнялся. Отступая спиной, Армин не думал, что отступать некуда. Он просто пятился, задыхаясь от ужаса и ожидая, что пальцы Карлы со слезшей местами кожей вот-вот коснутся его ног. 

***  
Когда Армин пришел в себя, он быстро понял, что сам не сможет выбраться наружу: руки были слишком скользкими. Звать на помощь было бесполезно — ночью никого рядом нет, некому услышать его крик. А оставаться по пояс в дерьме и ждать утра опасно: в организм могла проникнуть инфекция. Малейшей царапины на теле будет достаточно, чтобы…  
— Там что, кто-то есть? — спросили сверху, и чье-то лицо заглянуло в дыру.  
— Это я, Армин! — закричал он. — Я упал и не могу выбраться сам, нужна веревка!  
— Ну ты даешь, — ответил сонный голос — Армин никак не мог узнать, с кем разговаривает. — Сейчас разбужу ребят.  
Минут через пятнадцать мучительного ожидания Армин услышал шаги — внутрь заходило сразу человек десять.  
Ему кинули веревку, он кое-как обмотал ее вокруг пояса скользкими пальцами, крикнул, что готово и можно тащить. Наконец его вытащили наружу — мокрого, грязного, пачкающего все вокруг себя.  
— Ну и вонища!  
— Твою налево, как ты умудрился? Да в это отверстие попробуй пролезь!  
— Ты что, случайно свалился прямо в выгребную яму? — спросил высокий рыжий парень, Зак, с явной издевкой в голосе.  
— Да, — твердо ответил Армин.  
«Можешь смеяться. После того ужаса я вряд ли буду переживать из-за чего-то другого».  
— Слабак, да еще и полный придурок, — добавил приятель Зака. — Ночью в дерьмо сверзиться... ну нормально, а?  
— Да он ссытся в кроватку, не знал? — громко сказал Зак. — Просыпаюсь как-то под утро — а он снимает мокрую простыню со своего лежака. И тащит куда-то — видать, застирать хотел, пока не засекли. Позорище!  
Армин вспомнил, что стирать простыню и пижамные штаны холодной водой было сплошным мучением. Пальцы быстро замерзли и перестали сгибаться, он под конец и кистей уже не чувствовал. Старый засохший кусок мыла выскальзывал из одеревеневших пальцев, не желал мылиться — им так редко пользовались, что по поверхности поползла сеточка трещин. Курсанты частенько мыли руки без мыла, а некоторые вообще не мыли руки — в деревнях это не принято, поэтому многие выходили из отхожего места и направлялись прямо в столовую — обедать или ужинать. Армин смотрел им вслед, закусив губу, но ничего не говорил. Кто бы ему поверил, что брать хлеб грязными руками — опасно?  
Когда он закончил со стиркой — в ту ночь, про которую говорил Зак, — появилась проблема: куда повесить простыню? Смены белья давно не было, во дворе ничего не сохло — одна-единственная простыня привлекла бы внимание. А уж штаны тем более.  
Армин тихонько подошел к женской казарме и вызвал условным стуком Микасу. Она всегда выходила сразу — и полностью одетая, словно никогда не спала и всегда ждала чего-то. Кого-то. Армин знал, что она ждала Эрена. И всю жизнь будет ждать Эрена, вечно готовая прийти к нему по первому зову.  
Или же Микаса, идеальная во всем, умела чутко спать и быстро одеваться. Думать так было намного проще.  
Она забрала мокрое белье себе и обещала отдать вечером следующего дня. Армин считал, что проблема решена и никто ничего не узнает. Но ошибался.  
Зак с выступившими на лице от смеха красными пятнами все продолжал высмеивать Армина из-за инцидента с простыней. Армин отвернулся и попробовал как-то очиститься, когда услышал, что Зак вдруг захлебнулся смехом, булькнул и резко и болезненно закашлялся. Армин удивленно посмотрел в его сторону. Рядом с Заком стоял Эрен и потирал одну руку другой. Он явно только что провел свой любимый прием — ударил снизу в челюсть кулаком.  
— Если бы ты обмочился, скотина, Армин и не подумал бы над тобой издеваться!  
Зак не стал связываться с Эреном — его старались не трогать лишний раз. Кто-то из уважения и искреннего восхищения, кто-то из-за брезгливости и нежелания связываться с «агрессивным психом».  
Эрен еще некоторое время смотрел на Зака, сощурившись, потом подошел к Армину.  
— Ты в порядке? Пойдем, помогу отмыться.  
Армин молча кивнул. Ему было ужасно мерзко теперь, когда его увидел Эрен. Оказалось, что-то еще может задеть после пережитого ужаса — и это тот факт, что Эрен будет отмывать его от чужого дерьма.  
— Помогите натаскать воды, — велел Эрен остальным, и несколько человек сразу же отправились к колодцам.  
Он был наскоро одет — рубашка не до конца заправлена в штаны, шнуровка на груди распущена. Ботинки надеты прямо на голые ноги — не было времени искать обмотки. И выглядел он невыспавшимся, усталым — у Армина защемило сердце от его вида.  
В бане Эрен помог Армину стянуть прилипшие к телу вещи.  
— Как это получилось? Тебя кто-то затолкал туда? — мрачно спросил Эрен, скидывая грязную одежду в кучу.  
Он с трудом сдерживал рвотные позывы и не смотрел Армину в глаза.  
— Нет, я сам упал, — тихо ответил тот.  
— Брось, мне можешь сказать!  
— Нечего говорить. Я просто упал, и все.  
— Просто упал, и все? — спросил Эрен и глянул ему в лицо, сужая глаза. — Ты уже два года ходишь в этот нужник — и никогда не падал в яму. И никто никогда не падал. Что там произошло?  
В дверь ввалился Райнер с четырьмя ведрами — он как-то умудрился нести по два в каждой руке. Армин на секунду задумался, возможно ли это с учетом человеческой анатомии, но упустил мысль, потому что терялся под пристальным взглядом Эрена.  
— Парни, держите воду. Сейчас Берти два ведра принесет. Еще нужно?  
Райнер оглядел Армина и сочувственно вздохнул.  
— Да, спасибо, тащи еще, у нас тут серьезная проблема, — ответил Эрен, даже не посмотрев в сторону Райнера. — Шадис не проснулся?  
— Пока тихо.  
Голый Армин начал дрожать.  
— Закрой дверь, он простынет, — велел Эрен Райнеру, тот кивнул и вышел из бани. — Сейчас печка разогреется и будет теплее, подожди немного.  
Эрен перестал сверлить Армина взглядом и начал заливать воду из ведер в чан.  
В дверь осторожно просунулся Бертольд, задержался на мгновение, увидев грязного голого Армина, потом молча поставил два ведра на пол и так же молча ушел.  
Эрен стал вытирать Армина его же рубашкой, вывернув ее наизнанку.  
— Выкинуть придется.  
— Давай я сам, — попросил Армин, но Эрен покачал головой:  
— У тебя руки дрожат. Расскажи мне, что там случилось.  
— Я не могу! — почти закричал Армин.  
— У тебя есть что скрывать от меня?  
— Не заставляй меня говорить!  
— Как я, по-твоему, должен теперь жить, зная, что с тобой что-то творится, а ты молчишь, как чужой?  
Эрен стал похож на обиженного теленка, часто дышал и шумно выдыхал через нос. Армин понял, что дальше молчать нельзя, надо что-то придумать или выдать хотя бы часть правды.  
— Меня мучают кошмары. Снится, что по полу казармы ко мне ползет чей-то труп, — я даже чувствую во сне запах разложения. У нас как-то умерла в подвале крыса — и когда мы это обнаружили, она уже начала вонять… Так что я знаю, как пахнут трупы.  
Раньше Армин не узнавал Карлу и только сегодня понял, что это она являлась к нему по ночам.  
— Ты из-за этого… ну…  
— Да, — ответил Армин спокойно. — Я сам не заметил, как это произошло. Было смертельно страшно, просто невыносимо. Потом я проснулся и обнаружил, что лежу весь мокрый.  
— Попросил бы меня помочь! — с негодованием сказал Эрен.  
Армин сжал губы и промолчал.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Эрен зачерпнул воду из чана и полил на Армина — тот вздрогнул: вода была едва теплой. Некоторое время они молчали, ожесточенно оттирая грязь от покрытой мурашками кожи Армина — сталкиваясь пальцами, мешая друг другу. Им занесли еще воды. Потом Эрен хотел намылить Армина, но тот перехватил его руки.  
— Не надо, я сам. Мне уже лучше, я справлюсь.  
— Хорошо, говори, когда поливать. И вот что: не нужно всегда справляться в одиночку. У тебя есть друзья.  
— Я знаю. Я тогда попросил Микасу помочь.  
Эрен дернулся и пролил воду из черпака на пол.  
— А почему не меня?  
— Она не такая эмоциональная, как ты. Мне легче было признаться ей.  
— Тебе с ней легче?  
«Конечно, мне легче с ней, потому что я не хочу ее, не страдаю рядом с ней от мучительных сомнений, от неловкости, от невозможности прикоснуться лишний раз, от страха выдать себя. Она не снится мне обнаженной — с влажными от пота ключицами и предплечьями, она не берет меня во сне, внимательно глядя сверху вниз, как я там. Не спрашивает низким голосом, приближая губы к самому уху: «Тебе хорошо?»  
— У тебя встает от одного упоминания о ней? — спросил Эрен с металлическими нотками в голосе.  
Армин вспомнил скрежетание, вырывающееся изо рта Карлы, надеясь, что это поможет успокоиться. Но Эрен смотрел прямо туда, куда сейчас не стоило смотреть, и ничего не помогало.  
— Не смотри, пожалуйста, — попросил Армин дрожащим голосом.  
— Я видел тебя измазанным говном по самые уши, — заметил Эрен, — поздно меня стесняться. Так это из-за Микасы?  
— Боги, конечно, нет! — Армин боялся, что ему не хватит сил сказать то, что он собрался сказать сейчас, не хватит воздуха — и он задохнется, не договорив. — Это из-за тебя.  
— Ну и шуточки у вас, курсант Арлерт, — фыркнул Эрен.

***  
В казарме все уже уснули, никто не ожидал возвращения Армина, чтобы посмеяться над ним лишний раз.  
— Если тебя мучают кошмары, я могу посидеть рядом с тобой, пока ты спишь, — предложил Эрен.  
— Нет, сегодня кошмаров уже не будет, — слабо улыбаясь, пообещал Армин.  
«Мой главный кошмар — невозможность быть с тобой».  
— Тебе нужно попить успокоительных отваров, — неуверенно сказал Эрен. — Не дело это — так сильно пугаться во сне. Постой, а там, в нужнике, ты тоже спал, что ли?  
— Ложись уже, — попросил Армин тоскливо.  
— Нет, я хочу понять! Ты спал на ходу?  
— Ну да. Еле доплелся туда, спать хотелось жутко, а приспичило еще сильнее.  
— И опять привиделся труп?  
— Я не хочу это вспоминать, давай уже ляжем! — взмолился Армин.  
— А ты пошутил там, в бане? Ну, про меня? — неожиданно спросил Эрен и на миг даже показался серьезным, сосредоточенным и повзрослевшим.  
— Нет, не пошутил, — почти зло ответил Армин. — Спокойной ночи.  
Эрен недоуменно почесал затылок, пару раз моргнул и пошел к своему лежаку.  
Армин залез под одеяло и прислушался к себе: кожа немного зудела, но ее просто слишком сильно натирали. Ничего страшного не случилось. Заснул в отхожем месте не вовремя, увидел мертвую Карлу во сне. Неприятно, но объяснимо.  
Но трупный запах и скрежещущие звуки были слишком реальными. Армин прекрасно помнил и то и другое — и от этих воспоминаний сразу же начинало сильно мутить. Если предположить на мгновение, что Карла ему не приснилась, что же тогда произошло? Он потерял сознание перед тем, как свалился в яму. Не уснул, а отрубился от страха. И не дослушал, что Карла хотела ему сказать.  
От последней мысли Армин резко сел на кровати. С чего он взял, что Карла пыталась с ним общаться? Это просто видение, галлюцинация, игры его измученного мозга. Зачем искать в них смысл?  
Вдруг он ощутил в темноте какое-то движение прямо перед собой и отшатнулся в панике.  
— Тихо, это я, — прошептал Эрен и сел рядом с ним. — С тобой все в порядке? Я смотрел, уснешь ли ты, и увидел…  
Армин вздрогнул, почувствовав, что Эрен осторожно обнимает его за плечи.  
— Ложись. Я посплю с тобой, не бойся.  
— Что подумают остальные, когда увидят нас утром? — попробовал возразить Армин, но Эрен уже увлек его за собой вниз.  
— Плевать мне на остальных, — выдохнул он горячим шепотом. — Пусть думают, что хотят. — И прижал к себе.  
Армин застыл от ужаса: сейчас тело отреагирует, и Эрен поймет, что случилось в бане.  
— Спи. Если приснится кошмар, я почувствую и разбужу тебя. Не бойся.  
Эти слова моментально расслабили Армина, его отпустило напряжение, не проходившие все последние дни — с момента первого появления Карлы. И сразу же навалилась скопившаяся усталость — моральная и физическая.  
Он впервые за долгое время уснул спокойно и не вздрагивая.

***  
За завтраком кадеты обсуждали ночное происшествие и обнаруженных утром на одном лежаке Эрена и Армина. Армин сжимался под насмешливыми взглядами, Эрен демонстративно игнорировал окружающих, потому что рядом бдила Микаса: она не допустила бы драки в столовой.  
Впрочем, обсуждения были не слишком злобными, получить по челюсти, как Зак ночью, явно никто не хотел.  
«Эрен всегда защищал меня, и даже сейчас, ничего не делая, он меня защищает. А я только подставляю его. И Микаса грустная, она догадывается…»  
Армин кое-как запихнул в себя пресную кашу — есть совсем не хотелось. И забирать у Микасы Эрена тоже не хотелось, что с ней будет, если вдруг?..  
«Нет, это невозможно. Он просто пришел помочь мне, прогнать мои кошмары».  
Армин выбрался из-за стола и хотел уйти, но Эрен удержал его, схватив за локоть.  
— Тебе не стоит ходить одному, подожди меня.  
Армин еле сдержался, чтобы не закричать, что он здоров, что он хорошо выспался, а на дворе день и нечего бояться.  
— Я подожду тебя в казарме, — как можно спокойнее сказал Армин, даже слегка улыбнувшись.  
И вышел из столовой, чувствуя затылком тяжелый взгляд Микасы.  
Во дворе было немного прохладно. Армин поежился и вдруг уловил краем глаза, как между бараками, мимо которых он шел, мелькнула странная тень — там двигалась фигура пугающе неправильной формы.  
Он сделал пару неуверенных шагов в ту сторону, а потом почти побежал, как будто его толкнули в спину.  
Он узнал Карлу. Это снова была она — ползла на руках — на этот раз по земле.  
Армин подошел как можно ближе и изо всех сил прислушался. Карла открыла рот и подтянулась вперед с заметным усилием.  
Армин опустился на корточки.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил он шепотом, разглядывая Карлу.  
Волосы ее спутались в колтуны, а местами сошли с головы вместе с кожей, обнажая череп.  
Карла протянула руку к Армину, и он собрался, внутренне сжимаясь, чтобы не отшатнуться, избегая ее прикосновения.  
Гниющие пальцы дотронулись до кончика его ботинка, заскреблись, продвигаясь дальше. Армин тяжело дышал и думал, что сердце сейчас не выдержит и разорвется — так бешено оно стучало.  
Пальцы Карлы коснулись его обмотанной портянкой лодыжки и проникли под ткань, добираясь до кожи. И тут же в голове зазвучал знакомый голос: «Ты должен спасти Эрена! Эрен погибнет из-за тебя! Эрен будет спасать тебя и погибнет!»  
Армин не выдержал и дернулся назад, падая на землю. Темные впадины пустых глазниц словно бы смотрели на него, ожидая ответа.  
— Я не допущу, чтобы Эрен погиб из-за меня! — сорванным голосом прохрипел Армин. — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не позволю этому случиться! Я скорее умру сам!  
Карла снова протянула руку — он быстро сглотнул, но позволил ей прикоснуться еще раз.  
«Он тоже любит тебя. Поэтому не должен знать о твоих чувствах. Я знаю, как изменить будущее. Скажи ему, что любишь Микасу. Он боится этого и поверит».  
— Он… меня любит? Он любит меня? — повторял Армин жалко, уже не обращая внимания на жуткий вид Карлы.  
Он разговаривал с ней так, словно она была еще жива и стояла перед ним в своем вечном фартуке, мило улыбаясь.  
«В ответственный момент секунды решат все. Если он хоть на мгновение задумается, спасать ли тебя, то выживет. Ты сделаешь? Я могу уходить?»  
— Конечно, я умру ради него. Можешь быть спокойна, — твердо пообещал Армин, глядя прямо в мертвое лицо, в провалы на том месте, где были когда-то ее глаза — глаза Эрена.  
И Карла уронила руку, начав медленно рассыпаться в прах. 

***  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Эрен, тряся его за плечо.  
— Ящерку заметил, — улыбнулся Армин, оборачиваясь. — Красивая. Хотел поймать и показать Микасе.


End file.
